Falling To Love
by Maxine99
Summary: When a magical misshap makes everybody grow wings(bird wings) things get out of hand, but when Alfred saves Arthur from falling to his death he begins to realize how much he loves him. Meanwhile however the Bad Touch Trio are enjoying their new wings to the fullest but Lovino doesn't seem to be having the same amount of fun. (Rated M for certain parts)


Falling To Love,

Chapter 1-Arthur: I awoke with a jolt, sweat dripped down my forehead, my clothes sticking to my back. I didn't even remember what I had been dreaming about. "Are you okay?" a voice asked from the other side of the room. I shifted my glance to the voice, my ex-little brother, Alfred, lay on the mat I set out for him. "Yeah," I sighed as I swung my legs out of bed. "So are we going to fly today?" he sat up.

I almost forgot our predicament. Due to a magical accident by myself, I somehow managed to give all the people I knew well, um, wings…Not bat or dragon wings, but bird ( bird species vary from person) wings. Alfred's were a dirty white with fine, thin feathers( I am guessing his are seagull's).

"So are you going to teach me to fly?" Alfred smiled innocently as he could at me. "No," I stood up and stretched out my brilliant white wings ( As sad as it is, I don't know what bird species I am). "Arthur! Please!" Alfred made puppy-eyes at me, knowing it worked on me when he was little. "No," when would he learn I wouldn't budge, I still disliked him. "Fine," he huffed and walked out the door and down the stairs.

I followed him and grumbled as I saw Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano laying on my couches. We ( my group of friends) did not like them but they also had grown wings due to my own incompetence. Way to be an idiot me! Ludwig stirred, his wings were bigger than Alfred's ( Alfred's wings are bigger than mine but quite a bit) and his were brown and white like a hawk's. Feliciano's were smaller than mine and a grayish-tan color like a dove's. Kiku's were black and the same size as mine.

"Finally you two are awake," I turned to see my friend Yao, who rather looked like a girl, with his head on the table and my…well…his isn't my friend really but he's Yao's friend, Ivan's arm on his head. "Now we just need Francis to wake up!" Ivan smiled his creepy smile, I don't understand why we are friends with this guy, he's a major creep. Ivan's wings were huge, silver, and black while Yao's were just a medium sized deep brown like his hair, no idea on species. I sat down at the table and looked at Ludwig, he personally scared me.

Why did this happen to me?! I didn't ask for this! "So, we need to discuss having flight plans," Alfred announced as loud as he could. Ludwig lifted his head, his blue eyes cold and angry. Great, way to wake up the angry German Alfred, way to go. Kiku slowly lifted his head, not as angry as Ludwig, he doesn't get angry often. Feliciano began to snore. Does anything wake that guy? I felt a breeze brush against my neck, making me shiver.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" I snarled. I turned to see my rival and brother. His long blond hair swished and his idiotic laughter began. Why did I have this idiot as a brother? "Calm down Arthur, just enjoy life," he said, he knew it would set me off so I held my tongue. His wings were small and more at a point at the ends, more like a hummingbird. "Pixie wings," I muttered after he took his seat. He looked at me but probably didn't hear me.

"So, does everyone agree that we should learn to fly?" Alfred asked, but before anyone could answer he began "Of course you all do! Because nobody disagrees with the hero and the hero is obviously me! So we _will _learn to fly," he clapped his hands. A moment of silence took over. My brothers really are idiots… Ludwig face-palmed and Kiku listened quietly. Yao was about to say something when Ivan spoke up. "I think that would be a great idea," he smiled. Everyone in the room shuddered, including me. "In-air combat would be nice to learn too," he added and an aura of doom emitted from him.

"Fine, everyone who thinks we should learn to fly raise their hand," Ludwig announced. Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, Yao, Ivan, and me raised their hands. "What is wrong with you?" Alfred snarled at Francis. "Nothing, I just don't want to do it and I don't have the time," he looked at his hands. He is such a weirdo! Some of the greatest impossible wishes are to fly in some way! Feliciano let out a loud snore then turned onto his side.

I stood up, my chair making a squeaky noise. "Okay, then it is decided then, we will learn to fly tonight," I announced. Everyone smiled and shook their head in agreement, except Francis, who looked like he was about to throw up. Ludwig shook out his wings and stretched them to their full length. Wow, I couldn't wait to see my own in action! But…I couldn't get Alfred off my mind for some reason I didn't know.

Chapter 2-Gilbert: I opened Ludwig's door as silently as I could, he would sure be surprised when I showed him that I could fly already! This was going to be so much fun! I peeked into his room but he wasn't there...I lifted up the blankets on his bed to find nothing. Where did he go? I looked in his closet but again, no dice.

How does a tall, muscular, heavy guy sneak out so quietly? I walked out of his room and went to Roderich's, maybe Four-Eyes knew. I knocked on the door, and then stopped, a female voice answered "Who is it?" My heart skipped a beat, it was Elizabetha! "Um, is Roderich in there?" I asked, watching my words. One slip up and I could die!

"Yes," Roderich's voice replied. "Do you know where Lud went?" I asked. "He said he was going to Arthur's house," he replied, sounding annoyed. Oh, he was going to Bigbrow's house...Wait, what?! Ludwig doesn't like Bigbrow! Why would he...? I turned and walked downstairs to my room and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Oh well, I might as well call Antonio and go fly around.

I ran off the porch and began beating my large black wings. I was just above the treetops when I realized I had to take a piss. I looked down, then a thought formed, nobody was down there I was sure...Maybe...If I was sneaky enough...I unzipped my pants and let it rip. "WTF?! Gilbert?!" I looked down to see Lovino flying right in the "Rain". I stopped immediatly. I heard a "WHOOSH" and I felt something hit my side, taking me down.

I grabbed at the air and looked at my attacker. Curly brown hair and tan skin! "Antonio!" I panicked as I saw a tree approaching. He looked up, anger blazing in his green eyes. "You were peeing on Lovino! WTF is wrong with you?!" he snarled and he beat his wings, stopping us from hitting the tree. "I wasn't paying attention! Who flies that low anyways?!" I growled. He let me go and I dropped like a rock.

I righted myself in air and beat my wings, I went up, then another beat, and I was flying again. I flew back to Antonio and Lovino. Lovino hissed and flew behind Antonio. The Italian looked like he had just been raped and it was actually close I guess in terms. I zipped my pants back up and flew next to Antonio. His brown and tan wings just barely touching mine. "So what were you doing out here anyways?" I asked. "Feli went missing and I decided to search for him," Antonio replied.

"Don't bother, he's with Lud, I know and Lud is at Bigbrow's house, so he's probably there too," I said in a matter of fact tone. "Oh," Antonio looked down. Arthur and him had a bad past. "Listen, how 'bout we go and drop in their party and totally crash it!" I smiled. Antonio looked intrigued. "Okay," he smiled and we picked up speed with Lovino and his dove-like wings struggling to keep up.

Chapter 3-Arthur: I struggled to keep a straight face as I watched the others trying to fly, most of them stayed in air for about oh, three seconds before them fell onto their faces. But I noticed Francis was MUCH better than the rest and was much more balanced. I noticed Alfred was getting close to my height. His face was strained with effort.

I smiled as an evil thought entered my head. I would dive-bomb him! I tucked in my wings and dropped like a rock. Alfred saw me and screamed. Some hero he is! But then, he dodged me. I gasped as I realized I was falling FAST! I snapped open my wings, OUCH! Pain shot up my back and my wings went numb. "HELP!" I screamed as I saw the ground approaching fast.

Then I felt something grab my waist and then I was facing the sky. I felt a jarring impact as we hit the ground. I regained my breath and stood up. I gasped as I saw who broke my fall. Alfred! "Alfred! Are you okay?!" I pickedd up his head. Blood streamed from his nose and mouth. "So I am the hero now right?" he smiled. "You bloody idiot! Why did you do that?" I felt a pain in my chest.

I felt something I never felt before, I couldn't explain it. My heart was beating fast and my face was red. "Are you okay?!" I heard Yao running towards me. I turned to see the others running towards us. "I am but I don't know about Alfred," I looked at him, his wings were splayed and one looked funny, like it was broken. "Alfred," I looked at him. Looking at his wings made me feel sick.

He broke it trying to save me. As the others picked him up I felt sadness and tears welling up. As soon as they were out of sight I let them rip. "ALFRED! WHY?!" I screamed, tears streaming down his face. I covered my face with my hands. I heard thunder rumble, and felt rain land on the back of my neck. How come it always rains when something bad happens?


End file.
